Tropical Distractions
by NellyLove
Summary: When Randy told John he needed a distraction, he instantly thought John didn't understand what he was saying. Hawaii? Randy was thinking more along the lines of Mickie James, or Kelly Kelly. But now that he thought about it, Hawaii was perfect. Randy/OC
1. A Distraction

_**Alright, so, i'm finally starting this new fic that i've been talking about for a few weeks...meh, sorry i've been busy...so i can't guarantee a quick update for this...sorry, but i do have a life..a very demanding life...lol...anyways...this is really my first time writing a completely Randy/OC chaptered fic..so be nice...okay? thanks....**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL! thanks!**_

_**Uhhhhhhh, i only own Maile, who is just mentioned in this chappy...I know, it's short..but it had to be, a'ight? They will eventually get longer...um, just to explain this whole series out a bit...**_

_**all the fics in this series (the 'You Had Me From Aloha' Series) take place mainly in Hawaii...most likely all on the island of Oahu(because i know that island....yep) and possibly Maui...but not sure about it...anyways..the female OCs will all be 'natives' (i.e. they live in Hawaii, not all may be Hawaiian, not sure yet) Most of the OCs will probably have Hawaiian names..i will translate them...**_

_**Maile= Miley, or some variation of the spelling...it's my Aunty's name...so, yeah...**_

_**anywho, sorry for the long a/n but, let me know if you have any questions!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

_**

* * *

Tropical Distraction, Edgeismyhero1217**_

_**Chapter 1- A Distraction **_

_**

* * *

**_

"A distraction?" John said, looking over at his best friend, Randy Orton. "Yeah, John, you heard me. A distraction. I just can't be around Sam right now," he said. Well, he wasn't thinking of a material distraction, more of a physical distraction. Like Mickie James...or Kelly Kelly. "Dude, just go to Hawaii for ten days, I know the perfect resort that will take everything off you mind. You just need to relax," John suggested as he stood up, his match was next.

"I'll see you out there," John said. Randy nodded, obviously lost in his own thoughts. _Hawaii, John doesn't get what I'm saying. _He scoffed to himself, running a hand over his head. "Hey Randy, we gotta get out there," Chris said from the doorway, Paul Wright, aka the Big Show, stood behind him. Randy nodded and walked out of the locker room with them. He would think about the whole Hawaii thing, but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for.

//

After RAW had finished, they guys headed out for drinks. Only John and Randy were sitting at their booth currently. Ted, Cody, Chris, Paul, and all the other guys had gone to get more drinks or to dance with the Divas. "So, have you been thinking about the Hawaii prospect?" John asked. "Dude, you told me about it less than three hours ago. Give me a day or so to think about it," Randy said, holding up his hands defensively.

"No, you mean, 'stop pushing the subject because I do not wanna go,'" John said with a smirk. Randy sighed, "yeah, that too," he muttered, defeated. "Here's the name of the resort, and here's the name of the hotel, Google it. If you call, ask for Maile, she's a friend of mine who lives in the area, she'll hook you up," John said.

Randy studied his friend for a second before taking the napkin that John had written all the information on.

_**JW Marriott-Ihilani Resort**_

_**92-1001 Olani Street**_

_**Kapule, Oahu**_

_**ask for Maile**_


	2. Flight Booked, Room Booked

_**Yay, i decided i should update this fic first...and my Randy Muse (yes...i officially have one..vio muse doesn't like him one bit) is quite annoying and was demanding that he be written..so...here it is! ENJOY!**_

_**thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! it means sooo much! i love your input and support, it keeps me writing! so, PLEASE leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and i've been having a few bad days the past three days..so, love would feel nice...**_

_**In this chapter i introduce my main OC a bit, her name is Maile...i'm still trying to decide on her last name..so..yeah...and Jeanine will be in the fic a bit as well..so..READ ON**_

_**I only own Maile and Jeanine! John Cena and Randy Orton belong to themselves..their characters(etc) belong to World Wrestling Entertainment..i'm not gonna say the last sentence ever again..so...just wanted to get that out of the way!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- I did change my penname, sorry...my old one was boring and pointless since Edge won't be back for a LONG while...**_

_**and...VOTE on my POLL! i don't like ties for first place! they're EVIL!  
**_

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 2- Flight Booked, Room Booked**_

The next morning Randy had just gotten back from his daily workout at the gym. But there was one thing that hadn't stopped bothering him all night, and all morning. Hawaii. Why did it seem like such a good idea? And was Randy just ignoring it because it was John's idea? It didn't make complete sense to him. But he needed to figure out what he was going to do.

Would he go to Hawaii? Or would he go with his original plan and hook up with Kelly Kelly a few times. Randy sighed, taking the napkin out of the pocket of the jeans he had worn last night. He read over the number once again. After a few seconds, he picked up his phone. He might as well call and talk to this Maile woman.

"Hello, this is the Ihilani Resort, Jeanine speaking," a voice greeted. "Hello, can I speak to Maile?" he asked, not sure how to pronounce the name, going with the idea it sounded like Miley. "Oh, yes. Let me get her. One moment," the woman replied and then there was a silence. Randy tapped his foot in impatience. Maybe he should just hang up before someone comes back to the phone?

No, that would be backing out like a kid. It was just a phone call anyways. "Hello, this is Maile." a voice said.

//

Maile cocked an eyebrow as her friend Jeanine told her someone was asking for her on the phone. _That doesn't make sense,_ she thought, eyebrows furrowing. She shrugged, "fine, give me a sec," she said as she pulled off the jacket she had been trying on in the banquet hall. Jeanine smirked at her friend as they walked back over to the front desk. Jeanine handed her the phone.

"Hello, this is Maile." she said. "Uh..hello. My friend John told me to call you." a male voice said. Maile's eyebrows furrowed again as she looked at Jeanine. The shorter woman shrugged and went back to the planner she had laid out on the desk that showed all the reservations for that week. Maile focused back to the man on the phone. "Um...which John?" she asked. "Cena...John Cena," the man clarified. "Awww, John. I'm guessing he's finally taking me up on that give a friend a vacation offer," Maile laughed slightly.

"Uh...I guess," the man said slowly. "May I ask who this is?" Maile asked, motioning to Jeanine with her hand that he was kinda slow. Jeanine sputtered in laughter then pushed Maile slightly, glaring at her friend as some of the guests gave them weird looks. Maile shrugged and smiled innocently. "This is Randy," the man finally asked. Maile heard some voices in the background.

"One second," Randy murmured into the phone then focused away from the call. Maile raised her eyebrow, wasn't a hotel supposed to put a possible guest on hold, not the other way around? She shrugged to herself as Jeanine when to help a guest, probably to check them in.

"Who you talking to?" a deep voice asked on the other line. Maile couldn't help but eavesdrop. "I'm talking to the Maile chick you told me to ask for." Randy replied reluctantly. "Oh really?" John asked in slight disbelief. "Really." Randy stated. "Let me talk to her," John said. Maile could imagine the man holding out his big hand for the phone. She hadn't seen John in over a year, it had been a while since the last time he was injured, or on vacation.

"Fine," Randy muttered, probably handing the phone over. "Hey Lee," John said, using his nickname for the woman. "Hey John, what up with this Randy guy calling me?" she asked, twirling a strand of her long dark brown hair around her finger. "Book him a room, the same suite I had last time." John said immediately.

Maile took the reservation book from Jeanine, who didn't need it at the moment. The shorter woman cocked an eyebrow at her friend, Maile just smirked and took a pen from the cup holding them. "What days John?" she asked. "Next week, ten days. Can you pick him up at the airport?" he asked. "Yeah..you want me to find a flight?" she asked. "Yes please Miss Lee," John said happily.

"Alright," she mused as she opened the laptop in front of her and opened the Internet looking for a flight on Hawaiian Airlines. "Next Wednesday at 11:35 AM?" she asked. She heard John ask Randy if that was okay, then saying never mind, mostly to himself. "Yes, that'll work fine," John said. "Alright, I will pick him up when his flight comes in. Just book the flight," she said, giving him the flight number.

"Alright, you'll be seeing Mr. Randy Orton next Wednesday. You don't mind being his tour guide for the ten days?" he asked. "No, I don't mind at all," Maile asked, giving Jeanine a 'ugh this sucks' look. Jeanine tried not to giggle out loud. "You sure?" John asked again. Maile sighed to herself, "yes, John, I'm sure. I told you I would last time if you ever sent a friend here," she said as she played with the cap of the pen she had written with earlier.

"You did. Well...okay, that's all I needed to talk to you about," John said. "Okay. I'll talk to you at a later date then," she said. "Naturally," John replied. Before he hung up she spoke, "John?" He responded instantly, "yeah?" he asked. "Next time you better come too."


	3. The Quiet Calm Before the Storm

_**Alright, here is another chappy. I know this chappy is kinda boring..but i actually really like this chappy..it actually shows off some of my writing skill..i'm not bragging just saying..i got to be descriptive sorta in this chappy and i really like how it turned out and all...so...ENJOY**_

_**Umm...i have nothing again Sam, Randy's wifey, just don't need her to be an awesome wifey in this fic..so..yeah...**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! **_

_**I only own Maile, who isn't even mentioned in this chappy..but she will be in the next one..so woohoo!**_

_**I need a beta-reader for this fic! Check out my profile for the latest update from me. And VOTE on my POLL PLEASE!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 3- The Quiet Calm Before the Storm**_

Sam Orton looked up from the magazine she had been flipping through when she heard the door open, followed by Randy's heavy steps. He was finally home. Same rolled her eyes as he set his suitcase down heavily in the entry hallway before walking into the living room. He glanced at the magazine in her hands, then looked up at her face. "Hi honey, good to have you home," she said, closing the magazine and setting it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Is Alanna asleep?" he instantly asked, ignoring his wife as she got up to greet him. She stood there as he moved away, toward the steps that would lead up to the master bedroom and the nursery. "Yeah, I just got her to stop crying and sleep." Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up the staircase into the dark hallway upstairs. Randy let out a breath and turned to her.

"Are you acting like this because we have to do another at home promo?" she asked, figuring that his attitude had something to do with work. It always did. She smirked to herself because she knew how to take his mind off work and to make him happy. He shook his head, Sam was now dumbfounded. _Why is he acting like this then? _She thought to herself as she studied her husband, who had taken an interest in the lighted fireplace.

:The fire crackled in their silence, almost mockingly to Sam. What did the fire know that she didn't. She stared at it intensely, as if, if she looked at it long enough it would spell out her husband's secrets to her. She blinked, realizing how stupid she must sound in her head. Like the fire knew what her husband was thinking. She scoffed softly, but it was a loud enough noise. Randy turned to look at his wife.

_Did she just _scoff _at me? _He thought incredulously. "Sam, is there something you'd like to say?" he asked stonily. She looked taken aback as she took a step back as well. Her hand fluttered to her chest, "Nothing Randy. I'm just worried about you, you're acting strangely," she confessed. Now Randy scoffed, "you decide to start worrying now?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her gaze turned into a steady glare. This is how it always went when he got home. She'd do something wrong, or something that'd offend him, and they'd fight. Over small, meticulous details that no one else would ever notice. But they did. They must just be extremely observant.

The total truth of it was, since Alanna was born, things had been severely different in their marriage. They were both so stressed, that anything and everything set them off at each other. There was no peace in there house. There was always some sort of argument going on whenever Randy was home.

Truthfully, they were both sick and tired of it. They wished to go back to the way they were before all this fighting started. Back to when they had been affectionate, and made excuses to Vince so Randy could just stay an extra day home with Sam, where they would do absolutely nothing.

But their pride wouldn't let either of them give in. They couldn't surrender, they would appear weak and submissive to the other. And that's just not how they wanted it to be. Neither could accept defeat. Some traits you just couldn't get rid of.

"I'm going on a vacation," Randy finally said. He might as well just get it out. Sam's eyebrows creased, creating a deeper line on her forehead. "What?" she asked, her eyes squinting in confusion. Randy sighed, rolling his eyes mentally. "A Vacation. I need a break...from work." He explained. Sam continued, "and from me. Isn't that what you mean? You don't want to be here." she stated, her hands on her hips.

She rolled her eyes now, "I can't believe you Randy. But whatever." she said in an exasperated tone. "When do you leave?" she asked. "In the morning." And that was all he said before he started up the stairs. Sam sighed once he was out of sight. She had seen him go into Alanna's room. Their daughter loved her father already. She would definitely be a Daddy's girl. She had no problem going to sleep for her father. But her mother, she just wouldn't cooperate for her.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest again as she wondered around the bottom floor of their home. Just thinking. She didn't realize hours had passed until she heard a voice from upstairs. "Come to bed." he said as he leaned on the railing up stairs next to the staircase. She looked up at him then nodded, before she began climbing the stairs to join her husband in their bedroom.

//

Sam sighed as she opened her eyes. The bed beside her was cold and flat. Which meant Randy was already up. She was silent for another minute. Alanna wasn't crying, which meant Randy must have her. Sam sat up, brushing a hand through her hair as she looked out the window.

The bedroom door creaked open and she turned her head to see Randy standing in the doorway, Alanna asleep in his arms. "I got her to go back to sleep. I'm gonna set her down then I have to pack. I leave in two hours." he said as he left the room again.

Sam sighed again. She sat in bed and watched Randy as he packed his suitcase. She was silent as he busied himself, and forcedly ignored her. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He just wanted to leave. He didn't know why. I guess he was just ready for time to himself, where no one else would be around to bother him.

Two hours passed quickly and soon Randy turned to Sam, who was still quietly studying him from where she sat on their king sized bed. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table then back at his wife. "I guess I'll see you in ten days," he said. She nodded, "I'll pick you up. Just call me," she said softly as she stood up and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Okay. Bye," he said, kissing the top of her head before disengaging himself from her. "I'll take the truck so you have your car." he said as he left the bedroom, picking up his suitcase. She watched from the bedroom doorway as he jogged down the steps, as if he couldn't wait to get out of the house. Away from her.

She wiped at her cheek, but surprisingly found it dry. Maybe she wasn't so upset about him leaving. She shrugged to herself as she watched him open the door. He didn't even glance back up at her before he left the house. She dropped down the steps, her expression emotionless. She walked over to the living room.

She peeled back the curtains hanging on the window that Paul and Randy had gone flying through during that promo. She watched as Randy's truck pulled out of the garage and then drove off down the street in the opposite direction. She sat there and stared down the dreary road.

The sky was gray, heavy clouds covering it. Giving off a gloomy overcast look to the world. She rested her head against the wall as she watched the tree in their front yard be tugged by the wind. The grass needed mowing. She'd pay one of the neighbors' kids to do it. One of the sprinkler heads was broken. She'd call some handyman to fix that.

Her eyes fell closed as the world was quiet. It was like the ominous quiet before a hurricane stormed through and destroyed everything in it's path. The quiet was just the beginning.

Alanna began to cry.


	4. Maile Na'auao

_**Okay, so this chapter is just to give you some background info on Maile...feel free to look up Sean Na'auao..he is one of my fav Hawaiian singers..and i listen to a lot of Hawaiian music(blame my dad)..so yah, ENJOY**_

_**Just fyi, people in Hawaii (if you've ever talked to natives) talk really pidgin..aka Pidgin English, which is just a lot of slang. For your sake, and so it's much easier to read for you and write for me, i'm just gonna make everyone sound normal..with just little bits of it here and there..**_

_**Randy will be in the next chappy, i promise, i just needed to do this chappy eventually and figured i'd get it over with early! so, i apologize for it being boring**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Mahalo to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. much love!**_

_**I only own Maile and Jeanine.**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

**_Tropical Distractions_**

_**Chapter 4- Maile Na'auao**_

Maile Na'auao, a local celebrity on the Hawaiian island of Oahu, walked through the town of Honolulu. She knew it's streets like the back of her hand, she had in fact, grown up playing on these streets. She learned how to swim on Waikiki beach. Her favorite place to eat was Leonard's Bakery, where she'd always had a warm malasada waiting for her every Friday afternoon.

Being the niece of a well-known Hawaiian singer had it's charms. But following in the footsteps of the man who raised you makes it an even greater life for Maile. Just like her Uncle Sean, she is a Hawaiian singer. And her face was known on all the islands, but it meant the most on Honolulu, where she had grown up.

As Maile walked she waved to Evelyn Medeiros, an elderly woman that lived near Alamoana Center. She always came to her shows when she could. Her next performance would be at a wedding that was taking place in the Ihilani Resort. She knew the couple that was getting married, they had been together for five years now, and Daniel had finally popped the question to Kelly.

She smiled to herself, the wedding was this coming Sunday. She sighed, remembering that she'd be dragging around some friend of John's. She shrugged, pulling her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. She sighed, _time to pick up the guy._ She thought hard for a moment as she turned around and headed back to her home. _What was his name? _She scratched her head as she jogged up the front steps of her small home.

"Hey Jeanine!" she called as she walked through the unlocked door. "Maile? In here. Shouldn't you be heading to the airport?" her friend asked, her voice coming from the kitchen. Jeanine loved to cook, so she always did when she wasn't at work. "Yeah, I'm leaving there now. But, do you remember the guy's name?" Maile asked her dark-haired friend.

Jeanine rolled her eyes, "always so forgetful Mailes," she muttered. Maile looked at her expectantly. Jeanine was quiet, thinking Maile had left. She looked up and noticed her friend still there. She sighed, "Randy. Randy Orton, that was his name. Now go! Or you'll be late. And that would be bad hosting on your part," Jeanine said.

"Oh get a little Hawaiian and screw your on-time complex," Maile said as she walked into her bedroom, changing from her pair of sandals to boots and grabbing a loose 'Shaka' t-shirt. She grabbed her car keys as she walked back out of her room and down the pastel yellow hallway. She shouldn't have let Jeanine choose the colors for the house.

"See ya at your shift tonight," Maile called as she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. She opened the garage and got into her yellow Mustang GT. She pulled out of the driveway, closed the garage, then sped off toward the airport. _Time to pick up the tourist. Oh yay._


	5. The Airport

_**I apologize for this chapter being short. Go to my profile to see in a more detailed way as to why this chapter sucks and is short.**_

_**I have no idea when the next update will be. Right now, i'm just not up to writing everyday to keep constantly updating..i'm sorry, i know i'm usually good at keeping scheduled updates..but right now...i'm sorry, some personal things have come up and i'm just not in the right mood/mind set to write all these happy, love story, everything-ends-up-perfect fics..**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE and i could use a lot of it. thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chappy. you guys are completely and utterly awesome. Much love to Kiwi for beta-reading this chapter.**_

_**enjoy**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- i only own Maile & Jeanine

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 5- The Airport**_

Maile parked her car in the airport parking lot. She reached into the backseat and picked up a random notebook that Jeanine had probably left back there after one of her college classes. Maile ripped a sheet of the lined paper out and then dug in her purse for pen. After finding one she scribbled down the name _Randy Orton_ on the paper in her neat handwriting.

With the piece of paper in hand she got out of her car and shrugged her purse onto her arm. Closing and locking the door, she smiled to herself. Just trying to get herself into a friendly attitude, so she wouldn't chew this guys head off the first time he said something stupid. He was a guy, of course he was going to say something stupid.

She ran a hand through her long hair and pulled a compact mirror our of her purse. She checked her makeup quickly and concluded that she just needed some more lip gloss. She put the mirror away and pulled our her tube of expensive lip gloss, slicking it onto her lips then she put it away as she neared the entrance to the big airport.

"Yay, tourists," she muttered to herself, seeing the several, obvious tourists mulling around. Some checking into their flights, other with their luggage, getting ready to head to the rental car building. Others were eating, or just sitting in some places, probably early for a flight and not wanting to go through the security yet.

But several of them were wearing Hawaiian print shirts. Officially labeling them as _tourists_. Maile was exactly a fan of tourists. She was Hawaiian, almost full. She was less than five percent Samoan. But besides that, she was just Hawaiian. And she stuck to roots. She spoke the native Hawaiian language, danced hula, knew how to surf, knew how to make leis, played the ukulele.

And some native Hawaiians were still bitter to the US for claiming the island as theirs. To the Hawaiians, it belonged to them, and always would. So the fact that the beautiful islands of Hawaii had been completely industrialized and built up to the preference and liking of vacationers kinda pissed Maile off.

But yet, she had to deal because now, the tourists were part of Hawaii just as much as she was. She sighed to herself as she turned down the hall that led to baggage claim. She figured she'd wait for him here. She wondered if he'd be offended or disappointed that he didn't have a limo waiting outside for him. He was a semi-celebrity. Even here.

Wrestling was big on the islands, and they didn't get to see the WWE live often. Once a year usually, twice if they were extremely lucky. A crowd of people began to bustle into the baggage claim area, signaling another flight had been landed and the plane exited. Maile checked the time on her phone. This should be his flight coming down from the terminals.

Putting a smile on her face she held up her makeshift sign. And she waited for Randy Orton.


	6. Island Style

_**Woo, an update, i know! said there wouldn't be any..but i can't do that to my readers..and i have to write..so..yep...**_

_**please REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys ROCK!**_

_**A note to all of you PEOPLE who READ, ALERT, and FAVE but DO NOT REVIEW!!!!! YOU REALLY REALLY REALLLLYYY SHOULD REVIEW! Otherwise...well...it doesn't make me very happy.**_

_**so if you're one of THOSE people, change that by REVIEWING!!!**_

_**thanks again!**_

_**I only own Maile Na'auao**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 6- Island Style**_

Randy let out a relieved sigh as the single mother beside him picked up her child and began to exit their row of seats. Then her and her finally silent son walked down the aisle and exited the plane. Sighing again, this time with slight annoyance as he stood up.

By the time he had decided to stand up most of the other passengers had gotten off of the plane. Only a few were left, and they were all the ones with medium and small sized suitcases in the overhead storage compartments. Randy was included in that group of people. He stepped out into the aisle and turned and opened the compartment and pulled his suitcase down. He had also checked one, so he'd have to go get it from baggage.

John had told him that this Maile chick would be waiting for him in baggage somewhere so Randy would have to use his luck to spot her in the crowd of fliers. Randy hadn't even seen a picture of her, he had no idea who he was looking for. He would just have to either ask around or just catch a taxi and forget about the woman.

The second option was sounding better as he replayed his short conversation he had had with her on the phone the week before. Though John said she was extremely nice and lovely, Randy still didn't exactly trust John's opinion of her. She sounded kind of bold, hard-headed and bossy.

Randy had no idea how correct his assumption of Maile Na'auao was.

Randy walked into the baggage claim and saw that the luggage from his flight was already circulating on the carousel. He walked over toward the carousel but stopped suddenly when he saw a beautiful dark-haired, tanned woman holding a slightly crumpled piece of paper with _RANDY ORTON _written on it.

Randy redirected his path and headed toward her, adjusting his bag on his arm. "Uh...Are you Maile?" he asked as he came closer to her. The woman's smile widened, "Yeah, I'm Maile Na'auao," he slight island accent made her words sound exotic and beautiful.

"I'm Randy Orton," he said, holding his hand out to her. She smirked slightly and stepped forward, hugging him. When she stepped back she giggled at his shocked face. Her soft laughter was beautiful, just like the rest of her that he noticed so far. "I have to greet you island style, you're in Hawaii now brah," she said, keeping on hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have another bag?" she questioned curiously and he nodded, not sure how to respond to her. She led him over to the carousel. "Just point it out and I'll grab it," she said with another heart-warming smile. He saw his bag and they waited, though she didn't know he had spotted his bag. Suddenly he reached out and picked up his bag, setting it down beside them.

Maile turned a second later, her reaction delayed slightly. She cocked an eyebrow at him, "alright Mr. Pro-Wrestler," she said playfully. "Show off," he vaguely heard her mutter under her breath as she walked in front of him after he insisted on handling both of his bags. "Sorry, I parked kinda far away, I was almost late. Work got hectic," she said as they exited the airport and were hit by a warm gust of island wind.

"Enjoy it, it'll probably rain sometime tonight," she said as they walked across the drop-off area to the sound of the chirping of the crosswalk. "It's gonna rain? The sun is shining, and there are no clouds," Randy said, cocking an eyebrow at the woman walking in front of him. She looked over her shoulder at him as they reached the other side of the street, "it can rain here at the drop of a hat, and it'll be warm rain."

Randy watched her, a surprised expression on his face as she walked away, down the ramp toward where her car was parked. The two walked through the parking lot, mainly quiet. "Here's my ride," she said, pulling her keys out of her purse and unlocking the doors.

"Nice car," Randy commented, running one hand along the car. "Thanks, it was my uncle's he gave it to me for my birthday last year," she said as she opened the trunk. She nodded to the open space there and Randy lifted his big suitcase and set it inside, followed by his second luggage item.

They got into the car after closing the trunk. "So, you wanna check in at your hotel? I have a show tonight at a local club, you can come if you want," she said. Randy studied her for a second. A show? What kind of show? He didn't ask. "Sure, I'll come. Let's go check in," he replied.

Maile nodded, revving the engine and pulling out of her parking space. "Off to Ihilani Resort," she said with a slight grin.


	7. Checking In

_**Sorry for such a long delay between updates...I've been super busy the past week and haven't had a chance to get on the internet..but i have been writing so expect a lot of updates for most of my fics.**_

**_This chappy is pretty boring, and i apologize for that..the next one should be interesting...ummm, yeah..ENJOY! thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved so far!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- i only own Maile, Jeanine, and Ikaika.._**

**_Ikaika = strong (i'm pretty sure...lol...) [or masculine, something along those lines]_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 7- Checking In**_

Maile stopped the car and looked over at Randy, "welcome to the Ihilani Resort," she said before opened her car door and got out. "Oi, Maile," a voice called as Randy opened his door and got out. "Ikaika!" she said happily, hugging a tanned man with dark hair. "Long time no see, I'm guessing Jeanine is already here then?" she asked and the man nodded. "I'll talk to you later brah, I got one tourist to take care of," she joked as she patted the big man's arm.

She turned and walked over to the trunk opening it up. The valet walked over and she tossed him the keys. "You know where to park her," she said and the man nodded, getting into the driver's side as she and Randy unloaded his two suitcases and she grabbed her purse. "Come on," she said, grabbing the smaller of his two bags.

They walked into the hotel and she slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head. "This way," she directed as they walked over to the front desk. "Hey Jeanine," she greeted, there hadn't been a line so they immediately approached the desk. "Hello Maile. This must be Randy," the brunette said, looking around Maile at Randy. Maile stepped aside rolling her eyes.

"Randy Orton," he introduced. "Jeanine Santos," she greeted as they smiled at each other. "Maile Na'auao," Said stepping between their gaze. "Now that we got that over, Tourist here needs his room key, and I need to go get ready, so..." Maile said, motioning to her friends computer impatiently. Jeanine rolled her eyes, "don't worry, she'll warm up to you eventually," Jeanine said to Randy as Maile walked away as her phone began to ring.

Randy watched Maile walked away before he glanced back at Jeanine, "guessing you two are friends?" he asked. Jeanine nodded, "I knew her before she became island famous," she joked. "Island famous?" Randy questioned and Jeanine nodded as she handed him his two room keys. "Yeah, she's a singer. Really big on the islands, her uncle is too." she said.

"Well, that's all you need, I'm sure I'll be seeing you later," Jeanine said before motioning for the next guest to come over. Randy walked away, pulling his suitcase with him, he headed over to Maile. "Yes Uncle. I know, yeah." there was a pause. "Mmhmm, will you be there tonight?" another pause. "Oh...okay. Sunday?" her smile returned. "Yay, I'm excited. I'll see you then," and with that she hung up.

She turned to Randy, "sorry, it was my uncle. He was just checking in. C'mon let's get your stuff to your room then we're gonna head back to my room. Tomorrow morning we'll rent you a car so you don't have to be stuck with me, or walk," she said and he just nodded, going along with whatever she said.

They walked toward the elevators and rode one up to his floor. Maile turned to her right and led him down the hall to his room number. "There ya go, this is your room," she said, motioning to the door. He unlocked it and walked inside, setting his bags down. Her turned back to Maile who was waiting out in the hall.

She was staring down at the ground, chewing on her bottom lip. "We gonna go?" he asked and she glanced up, "Uh, yeah, come on," she said and they went back down to the lobby and she got her car from the valet.

She started up the car and left the hotel parking lot. "This is Honolulu," she said, glancing over at him and smiling. He nodded, looking out the window, "it's beautiful," he murmured. "And you haven't even been out in the forest," she murmured as they drove past Waikiki beach.

After a few minutes they pulled into a drive way. "This is my humble home, I live here with Jeanine," she said as she got out of her car, straightening her 'Shaka' shirt. She walked up to the front door, unlocked it and walked inside. "I'm gonna go change, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry, and I have cable. Make yourself at home," she said with a grin.

Randy nodded silently as he headed to the living room. He glanced at the yellow walls. "They need an interior decorator," he mumbled, comparing the house to his. The one Sam had decorated. He shook away the thoughts of his wife. He appreciated the bright colors though, they made her house different than most of the others Randy had been in during his life.

About 20 minutes later Maile came back out to the living room. Randy looked up and had to stop his jaw from falling. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a short red and white Hawaiian print halter-style dress. She was wearing matching red wedged heels. "You like?" she asked, twirling around. Randy nodded, "yeah, you look great," he said.

She smiled as she walked into another room down the hall, she returned into the room holding a ukulele. She checked the time on her phone. "6: 45, let's go, show stars at 7:30," she said with a grin.

"I'm not always late, like Jeanine thinks," she muttered as she locked up the house and they got into her car again.


	8. Brother IZ

_**Alright, finally i wrote chappy 8...and actually, i got inspiration for this story! woohoo! lots of it! It came to me while i was wrapping my dad's b-day presents, thinking about how we are going to have Kalua pig for dinner today, and then a Hawaiian song (IZ!!!) came on my iPod and started to blast some ukulele...so...yeah, that's when the ideas hit me! yay!**_

**_so ENJOY_**

**_and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed and has been following this fic, i apologize for taking so long to update! thanks to my awesome e-sis for beta reading!_**

**_I only own Maile, Ikaika, & Jeanine! the rest I DO NOT own! Also i do not own the lyrics to 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow.' Personally i think y'all should youtube Somewhere Over the Rainbow-Israel Kamakawiwo'ole...listen to it, if you've never heard his arrangement of the song before. It's beautiful._**

**_This chappy is in memory of Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwo'ole May 20, 1959 – June 26, 1997 _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 8- Brother IZ**_

MAILE looked over at Randy. She couldn't describe it, there was something about him that interested her. Besides the fact that he was incredibly attractive and sexy. She blinked her eyes, banishing the thoughts from her head. He was probably just like John, had a girlfriend and a life back on the Mainland. Maile just couldn't get involved in that.

She did learn from her mistakes. The last tourist she had gotten involved with, well, it didn't end badly. They both realized that they couldn't have a relationship, that nothing serious could come of them. Then he went home, she still talked to him, but they never let any feelings develop for each other. They just couldn't, it would ruin everything.

For him it would, but not Maile. She didn't have a boyfriend, she'd been married once, but he ran off with some wahine to California a year and a half after they got married. That's when Maile decided to give up on love, and finding it. She focused on her music career, and it boomed from there, with the help of her uncle, of course.

She was strong, and had walls that prohibited her from finding anyone attractive or trying to ever imagine herself with someone.

So why was this Randy Orton guy making her think like that? Why was she comparing her 'someday guy' to Randy in looks and attributes? Not that she knew much about Randy, but she felt like she could get to know him on that level. Her brown eyes slid to his left hand. No ring.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she sat back on the stool. But her smile disappeared as she surveyed the crowd. Her eyes fell slightly closed as she pushed back the rising tears.

RANDY looked over at the native woman beside him and noticed her eyes glistening in the dim lights of the bar, or club. He didn't know which it was, but no one there was a tourist. They all looked to be regulars. His mind focused back on Maile. "Something wrong?" he asked and she snapped out of her thoughts, whatever they were.

She looked over at him and blinked, registering his question before she actually replied. "Oh...yeah, I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile on her rose red lips. He could tell it was a true whole-hearted smile and that something was bothering her. But she obviously didn't want to talk about it, and who was he to push her. But first of all, who was he to care? He didn't even know her. Why would he ask her if something was bothering her, as if she would spill all of her troubles to a complete stranger.

He mentally rolled his eyes at his stupidity, this woman was being forced to show him around the island, and from what Randy had seen and heard, he knew she wasn't too happy about it. But she didn't complain to him directly ever, she was polite enough. She obviously dealt with tourist often.

The owner of the bar got up on the stage, where the band had been setting up. He started off a small introduction and then said Maile's name. She smiled at Randy, "I'll see you after the show, 'kay? Jeanine and Ikaika are over there," she said, pointing over to a group of chairs where those exact two people sat. Randy nodded as they both got up and headed in different directions.

Maile walked up the steps to the stage. "Aloha everyone!" she said with a wide, bright, toothy smile. The audience cheered and whistled. She laughed softly as she situated herself on the stool set up in front of the microphone. Someone handed her her ukulele and she began to strum it. "It's great to see all of you out here on a weeknight! How was work today?" she asked.

A mixed response came from that response and she laughed softly again. Randy followed her face when she moved, she began to sway slightly as she continued to strum the ukulele. "So what do you guys want to hear tonight?" she asked. "Brother IZ!" someone in the crowd yelled. Randy had no idea what, or who he guessed, was. Jeanine clapped, "YEAH! BROTHER IZ!" she yelled, causing Ikaika, who was sitting next to Randy, to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I hear ya, IZ it is," she said and the crowd chuckled as her strumming changed to the song she was going to sing. It grew quiet and after a few moments of just the sound of her ukulele Jeanine let out a long whistle, which started up a round of whistles.

"oooooooo, ooo ooo ooo," she began to sing softly. "Somewhere, over the rainbow. Way up high. And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby....Oh, somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true....oooo. Someday I wish upon a star. Wake up where the clouds are far behind...me...Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where...you'll find me..."

She continued to sing and Randy couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her and her voice. She sang beautifully, he'd never heard that arrangement of the song before. But it sounded very...Hawaiian. That was the only word he could explain it as. She sang it softly, but with certainty, as if she believed the lyrics herself. Like she was meant to sing the song.

That was when he truly realized what Maile loved. And he would never forget it.

Her music came first, because that, the music, was her. It was her life.


	9. Sparks

_**Haha, alright, so the deal with this chapter is that in the beginning i had zero inspiration so i just stopped...i came back to it yesterday and started getting super inspired. so yeah. For some reason whenever i write Randy i like to get really into it and write some deep stuff. lol....i get super descriptive as well..he's the only Muse i do that with..which is....weird..**_

**_anywho, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! _**

**_I only own Maile, Ikaika, and Jeanine! that's it! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 9- Sparks**_

MAILE left the stage over an hour later. She walked over to her two friends and her acquaintance with a broad smile on her lips. "How did I sound?" she asked. Jeanine rolled her eyes at her dark haired friend, "how do you think..." she trailed off and then corrected herself, "wait...don't answer that," she said, holding up her hand.

Maile laughed slightly and looked over at Randy, "what did you think?" she questioned the tan man. He was at a loss for words for a moment. "Haole, your mouth is open. If you leave it like that you'll start catching flies," Jeanine told him, tapping his chin before muttering, "like she needs the ego boost any."

Ikaika laughed at his girlfriend and then looked up at Maile, "girl, you sounded great," he said with a laugh. Maile smiled at him, "thanks brah." She looked back at Randy. Jeanine had succeeded in closing Randy's mouth with the palm of her hand.

He smirked at her, "you are quite the talent," he said and she grinned cheekily. "Thanks tourismo," she said with a grin. "Oh, that's a new one," he laughed.

She let out a yawn, "well, I think I'm gonna have a few drinks," she said, smiling widely. "Anyone else want anything?" she asked, turning. "I'll take one," Randy said, lifting his hand. "Eh, me too," Jeanine called after the native as she sauntered off to talk to the bar owner.

RANDY watched her walk away, admiring the view of her backside. "Eh, stop staring," Jeanine said, slapping Randy's arm. The tanned man looked down at the short woman and tried to play it off. "I was—" Jeanine cut him off, not listening to his obvious denial.

"She hasn't gotten anything in Pele knows how long, you could change that," the woman said, pointing a manicured finger at him. Randy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He had been right, Hawaii was the perfect answer to his problems.

An easy lay, someone who he'd never see again, and would never come after him. It was sounding very close to perfect for him. He was already forming his game plan in his head.

"It's easy to guess her last relationship didn't end well, and it was a while again. So, who knows," Jeanine shrugged and then shut her mouth as Maile returned to the table, setting the drinks down.

"Free drinks," she said with a wide smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. Randy couldn't help but feel a bit mesmerized as the woman's brown eyes landed on him as she handed him his drink. Their fingers brushed and he felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his arm.

Sparks. He hadn't felt those in a long time. The ones he had once had with his wife had died since Alanna was born. They never had time to be intimate or alone. The baby was always crying, always needing something. And _damn _Randy had his needs too. His wife should know that.

So Kelly Kelly—Barbie Blank—had been his first try at rekindling some kind of sexual fire and quenching his needs. But he hadn't felt that tense kind of attraction to her. She was pretty, gorgeous in some people's eyes. But to Randy she was nothing more than a one night stand, that would mean nothing afterward. He didn't even return to the blond for a second round. Once was enough with her.

Mickie had kept him interested for a while, but he could only take so much. And so could she. Mickie wanted something serious eventually, she didn't want to be the 'other woman' for forever. She in the future wanted to be married, have kids.

Those two things were what Randy was trying to avoid, too late he was already married and had a daughter.

But Maile didn't know that. She didn't know his past, that he was cheater, that all he wanted was to sleep with her, have meaningless sex with her, then leave the tropical island, to never see the dark haired beauty ever again.

And all of it would mean nothing, the trip, their relationship. It was just some fun he needed, something to relax the tension growing between his shoulder blades when he was traveling with the WWE. Even when he was home that tension and anxious feeling grew and he couldn't wait till he was on the road again.

Then the feelings returned shortly thereafter and he wanted to be home as soon as possible, which was never as soon as he wished.

Then he'd be home, and the feelings would start again. It was an endless cycle, like a circle. With no exact beginning and no end in sight. He just had to keep rounding that corner of anxiousness and longing.

He couldn't help but feel alone on that circular track. That wanting to be there, and then wanting to leave so suddenly as the feelings stirred beneath his skin, in his heart, the figurative one, not the physical one.

MAILE studied Randy's features. Jeanine and Ikaika had disappeared somewhere, they had probably headed back home. Leaving Randy and Maile alone sitting together.

Randy had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the couple's departure, or Maile's staring deep brown eyes.

But quickly enough he noticed and he looked up at her. "Something wrong?" she inquired, stirring the straw of her drink. He shook his head, running a hand over his face to escape his thoughts of home. He didn't want the anxious and urgent feelings to stir, not when he had the chance to enjoy the woman sitting across the table from him.

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked. He smirked to himself, but smile to her face, at the prospect.

"I'd love to."


	10. Seduction

_**Wow, i'm sorry i haven't updated this fic! I didn't know which direction i wanted to go, and guess what? Now i do! So enjoy this! Umm..**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome!_**

**_Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! she's awesome, go check her out! lol..._**

**_I only own Maile & Jeanine! That's it! _**

**_vote on my poll!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions **_

_**Chapter 10- Seduction**_

RANDY smirked over at Maile after she had made some kind of stereotypical joke about wrestlers. It seemed like she had a thing against them, though Randy didn't know what. She probably had a bad experience with one. He was instantly reminded that she was quite close with John Cena, or at least that's what their relationship came off as.

"So," she glanced over at him while still handling the steering wheel as she drove him back to his hotel. "Tell me a little bit about yourself Mr. Orton, so I don't have to go home and Google you," she joked. He smirked, _I don't think you'll be going home any time soon, _he thought. "I'm a former WWE Champion," he said with a shrug.

Maile rolled her eyes, "that's all you wrestlers ever care about. Some black leather belt with a gold plate, whoop-dee-freaking-doo," she threw her hands up, letting go of the steering wheel. Randy's eyes widened and he suddenly had second thoughts about letting her drive. She was obviously drunk, but luckily the bar wasn't but a few blocks from his hotel.

Soon enough she was parked in front of the hotel. "You want me to walk you to your door Mr. Champion?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I sure as hell wouldn't mind the company," Randy replied with a sly smile, she was playing right into his game.

She grinned innocently at him and Randy just had to wonder what her exact intentions were.

MAILE smiled at him the way she always smiled at a man she found attractive. She used her innocent yet sexy grin that made any and every man instantly want her. She saw Randy's lips curve upward into a sexy smirk before he got out of the car. She followed suit and then locked the car, throwing her keys carelessly into her purse.

The pair walked into the hotel, which was eerily quiet due to the late hour of the night. As they walked she continued to ask him questions, making sure she didn't ask about him being married or having children. If he was married or had children, she didn't want to know. She wanted that night to have no-strings attached. She didn't really want to know him, she was just asking questions to make him feel comfortable and so that he wouldn't back out.

Not that she thought this sexy god of a man would back out of the option of having sex with anyone. He looked like the type who 'loved' them and left them. Which was what she wanted and nothing more. The next morning she'd have his rental car waiting for him and she wouldn't have to talk to him ever again.

She was sure he would be capable of getting his own one night stands for the rest of the week. She stretched her arms above her head as she walked down the hall ahead of Randy. She gave him a nice view of her curves and she knew he was watching.

"Mm, here's your room," she said, stopping in front of his door. He grinned at her, his body brushed against hers as he moved to unlock the door. She smirked, oh yeah, he wanted it just as bad as she did. He opened the door and turned back to her. "You want to come in, there's some vodka in the mini-fridge," he said with a smirk.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, god this guy was obvious. At least she had some strategy when she seduced someone. She had been faking the drunken girl act. She wasn't really, she could hold her alcohol well. She just found that men accepted it more easily when they were drunk and they thought she was drunk. So they imagined they could slip out of the hotel the next morning and she'd wake up hung over and not remember anything they did.

But Maile didn't roll like that. "I like the sound of that," she said and this time as she walked past him, she brushed her body against his with a smirk. If he was going to be obvious, than so would she.

He walked over to the mini-fridge after closing the door and took out the full bottle of vodka. "I'll make sure they don't charge you for that," she said, taking the bottle from him and opening it before taking a sip. She giggled at his surprised face before she handed him the bottle.

His cool smirk returned to his face and he took a swig straight from the bottle as well. "You sure know how to drink," she muttered seeing when he set the bottle down that half of it was already empty. "It's a small bottle, and I drink all the time. It's the only fun we have on the road," he said, referring to himself and his other coworkers.

She nodded as she walked over to the bed and sat down, flinging off her heels. She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "That makes sense," she said before she leaned back on the bed, placing her hands behind her to support her as she studied the way he stood, leaning against the door frame that led to the bedroom. She had gotten him a suite of course.

"So, Randal Keith Orton. Why did you come to Hawaii?" she asked, running a hand through her hair, pulling out the hibiscus she had tucked behind her ear. He watched her hand as she set the flower on the bedside table. It resembled her. Exotic and too beautiful to touch, for fear you may mar it's perfection. He looked back at Maile and wondered if he did have sex with her like he planned, would he possibly hold onto her.

Would he resist the urge to keep her his for his stay here. She was making it quite obvious that she wasn't against the idea of spending the night in a passionate embrace with him. But he wondered if he could watch her leave in the morning and never see her again.

He was never the one to let feelings block his judgment. If he wanted sex, he didn't feel attraction or some kind of infatuation. He felt lust and that was it. And as he watched the dark-haired woman reclining on his hotel bed, he felt lust but it was suddenly being overpowered by an admiration and attraction unrivaled by any other person he had ever planned on having a one night stand with.

He wanted her and he barely knew her. But he would have her.

"What brought me to Hawaii? Well, John Cena, actually. It was his idea when I told him I needed a break from the road." He answered as he sauntered over to the bed. He stood in front of the bed where she was sitting. She grinned, rising up onto her knees so she was close to his height.

"Well, Cena's a good man," she murmured, as her hands went to his shirt and quickly began to undo the buttons. He captured her lips in his and soon his shirt was on the floor along with his pants and her dress.

Randy laid her down on the bed, hovering over her. "Sexy, damn sexy," he murmured, taking in her tanned curves. She smirked before grabbing his neck and pulling his lips back to hers. "I don't really care what you think," she smirked and he mirrored her expression before entering her.


	11. God and Goddess

_**Okay, so...hehe..i like this chappy...it's pretty much all thinking and no convo..so...yeah..**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! you guys rock! thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this. But from the next chapter on, the new beta will be Demi! so! woohoo! _**

**_vote on my poll_**

**_i only own Maile! that's it!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 11- God and Goddess**_

MAILE was a light sleeper. She stared at his unreal physique as she laid on her side. She studied his features. His sharp-framed face turned soft and boyish as he slept. It made him look almost cute. She resisted the urge to touch his cheek and run her hand through his extremely short hair.

Her heart was thudding in her chest as she just watched him sleep. She was surprised they had gotten any sleep at all. It was nearing sunrise and they'd been asleep for little over an hour when Maile woke up. And now she was just mesmerized as she watched his muscular chest rise and fall which each of his deep breaths.

To say she had bad experiences with love was an understatement. She didn't believe in love anymore. Only lust. She felt lust and attraction, but she never believed those feelings could grow into anything more and she made sure they never did.

Maile only had one night stands, and only with men she was certain she'd never see again. Not even Jeanine knew about her sordid affairs. It's not that she was embarrassed that she had been reduced to having meaningless sex with practical strangers, it was just that everyone close to her say her as the perfect golden child.

She always did everything right when she was young. In high school she never once got in trouble. Things began to change in college when she had had her first real relationship. She had fallen in love and then he had screwed her over and skewered her heart on a wooden pole then roasted it over a fire until it was hardened and she couldn't feel love anymore for anyone except family.

She knew her family would never betray her. But others, they wouldn't even think twice about hurting someone, Maile knew first hand. It didn't matter how long you knew someone, if they weren't blood, they could murder your emotions with the least bit of concern in their eyes or in their hearts.

But now as she watched Randy sleep peacefully, she felt something surfacing. Something she hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. She wanted to protect this boyish side of Randy, a side that was never shown it seemed. Like he had long since buried it because it was the easy side of him.

That side of him that people targeted with no regret. The side of him that was like Maile, afraid to love and be loved in return. A side that feared emotional attachments because they felt that at any moment their perfect havens could be ripped away and torn apart and no one would care, or turn their heads to acknowledge the destruction caused.

Maile was exhausted, but not because of what she and Randy had done just hours before. She was exhausted of feeling cold and not letting the warmth of someone's love touch her. She didn't let anyone hold her, for fear that she'd get close and then they'd leave. She did live on a tiny island, there wasn't much there for anyone.

But to her, everything was on that island. Her family, her home, her career. Anything and everything she could ever need was there. And she's never leave it for some man, or anyone else.

Her eyes slid shut as she watched Randy. She unconsciously adjusted her body until it was tucked against Randy's. His arm possessively curled around her waist and her back pressed tightly against his chest.

RANDY blinked his eyes open, there was some dim sunlight filtering into the bedroom, but it couldn't have been later in the morning than 7:30. He found his vision obscured by dark hair and tanned skin. He blinked again before he realized that Maile was still in bed beside him. She hadn't slipped out the door yet.

Instead, he had his arms wrapped around her and her body was curled into him. Her cheek was resting lightly on the pillow, her hair spilling over her shoulders. Randy leaned over her silently, watching her sleep. Her even breaths, her peaceful face, her parted lips.

He watched her, not moving for fear the heavenly picture before him would shatter. He just wanted to watch her, feel her body move with her deep breathing. He desperately wanted to lay his head on her chest and listen to the steady pounding of her heart to confirm that she was in face a real person, that she wasn't just a figure of his imagination.

As he stared down at her, he realized she looked every bit his dream girl. Her dark hair, tanned skin, perfect figure was everything his imagination could conjure up that would epitomize sexy and gorgeous in the same breath.

Her appearance was too beautiful, too perfect to seem real. She was a woman most men would fantasize over. To Randy, she looked like a dream, like someone he would dream of making love to. His breath caught in his throat, he had just called sex 'making love.' He never did that anymore.

This woman laying beside him was changing him, he could feel it. The way his heart pounded, just feeling her smooth skin against his. The way the curves of her body melted and fitted to his perfectly, like she was made to be held by him and him only. He had barely even noticed that their hands were interlocked and when he did, he didn't dare remove his hand from hers.

He just watched her, his eyes never leaving her form. He studied her, her beauty, her perfection. He studied Maile as an entomologist would study a rare type of butterfly.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The way her cheeks were angled yet soft and round. Her slim neck connected into her squared collarbone and rounded out into her full chest.

One of her slender arms was tucked under her pillow and the other was connected with his, her long, thin fingers were weaved through his. And unnervingly he wasn't disturbed by the expression of connection.

Her hourglass figure dipped in at the waist, giving her the exotic curves she had. And her skin, it was a deep tan that made her look like an ethereal goddess. Something too beautiful for him to touch and hold.

Yet, there he was, with her in his arms. He was a lucky man, holding a island goddess in his arms.

And he just couldn't bring himself to let her go.


	12. Beauty and the Charmer

_**Here's another chappy of Tropical Distractions..umm.....yeah...**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewd! it means sooo much! _**

**_THANKS to Demi, she is the new beta for this fic and she got it back to me super fast! So, thanks e-sista! _**

**_I only own Maile, Jeanine and Ikaika....VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 12- Beauty and the Charmer**_

RANDY dozed off again, still imagining her beautiful face; it appeared on the backs of his eyelids. He woke when he felt her turn in his arms and her lips pressed to his collar bone. He held his eyes shut as her lips traveled upward to his ear. "Good morning Randy," she whispered, her voice low and sounding tired, but sexy all the same.

He opened his blue eyes and looked down at her as she lay back down beside him. He grinned, leaning over her body and pinning her to the mattress underneath his muscular body. She smiled up at him as his hands held her above her head.

"I'm surprised you're still here," he stated and she rolled her eyes slightly. "It's not like you'd let me go so I could," she shot back, referring to the way his strong arm had been curled around her waist. He smirked, "who said I wanted you to go in the first place?"

He leaned closer. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful," he surprised himself by whispering that into her ear. He felt her face heat up, but didn't move away.

MAILE felt his breath brush across her ear, stirring her hair. She turned her head so their mouths were close. "Not many that mean it in the way you do," she answered and Randy smiled sadly. "More people should, because you are," he kissed the side of her neck and she let out a low moan.

"What time is it?" she asked and Randy looked up, disappointed and angered by her choosing to create a distraction. He looked over at the clock. "Nine," he answered. "Shit," she muttered, pushing him off of her and scrambling out of the bed.

He watched her dumbfounded as she pulled her dress from the night before back on and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She kept muttering to herself about something that Randy couldn't make our. "Where are you going?" he asked as she slipped her heels back on.

"My house to change and then to work," she answered, searching for her purse. She finally found it and turned to look back at him. "I'll meet you at 3, we'll go get you're rental, okay?" she asked and he nodded before watching her leave.

He slowly began to move again, going to take a shower and hoping to wash her scent from his body.

//

Maile stealthily made her way through the lobby, going undetected by Jeanine. She got into her mustang and drove back to her house, wondering how she could have been so stupid. She stayed the whole night and now obviously Jeanine had noticed and she'd guess what had happened and would know she was right no matter how much Maile denied it.

She parked her car and unlocked the front door. Upon throwing it open she closed it and walked down the hall to her room, pulling out her gray suit jacket and matching pencil skirt. She pulled on a light blue shirt and then the jacket over it and switched her cork wedged heels in for gray pumps.

She got back into her car and drove back to the hotel, clocking in just a few minutes before she'd be counted as late.

//

Jeanine watched her friend closely the whole day, noticing how scatter-brained and distant she seemed. Something had definitely happened and it was distracting her. She knew it most likely had something to do with Randy, but didn't dare ask Maile because she knew she would deny it.

She had a slight confirmation when the man in question walked out of the elevator, looking every bit the sexy hunk he was. If Jeanine didn't have Ikaika, she definitely would've flirted shamelessly with the man, but alas, she was in love.

Jeanine looked over at Maile to see her staring at the man. Randy's blue eyes were on Maile as well and Jeanine knew that _something _happened there. She leaned her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her fist, trying to figure out what Maile would have let happen between them.

"Hey," Maile said as Randy stopped in front of her desk, resting his arms on the ledge. He smiled at her, and it wasn't like his lusty ones from the night before. It was a smile that looked like he was nervous to be looking Maile in the eyes and talking to her.

RANDY felt so stupid as his emotions raged inside of him. All the dark-haired beauty had to do was _look _at him and he would lose it. It was utterly disturbing and unreasonable but also erotically exciting and fiercely enthralling. He wanted to feel that loss of control more and more, and he knew the only way he would was if he was around Maile.

He knew that her intentions were to get him his rental and never speak to him again. But he was certain to change her mind, by force or by charming persuasion. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked, looking up, meeting her big brown eyes. She nodded as she quickly walked over to Jeanine, telling her she was going to get Randy his rental and then she'd be back.

In all actuality for Randy, Maile wouldn't be back anytime soon. If there was one thing Randy knew how to do, it was charm and seduce a woman. He was certain he could make Maile swoon, very easily. But she'd prove harder to conquer than he thought.

Maile smiled at him as she grabbed his hand boldly and led him out through the front door, calling something to one of the valets. She and Randy walked to her Mustang before climbing inside and driving off in the direction of the airport.

She smiled widely as she put the top down and shook out her hair with one hand. Randy watched her, taking in her beauty that was added to by her gorgeous smile.

She was the kind of woman he could imagine by his side. His eye candy that other men would envy him over and women would be jealous of Maile's luck. He smirked as she turned up the radio and began singing along in Hawaiian.

Though he couldn't understand a word of it, he thought he'd never heard something that sounded so beautiful


	13. Empathize With Me

_**I'm sorry this is so late, i wrote it late, then my beta went out of town, then i wasn't on this weekend so!! GAH! sorry, but here is the chappy and the next update... hopefully it will be on time! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome! Thanks to Demi for beta-ing this fic! _**

**_I only own Maile..if you'd like to see a visual of her, check out my website (link on profile)...VOTE on my POLL por favor! _**

**_I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 13- Empathize With Me**_

MAILE smiled as she placed her sunglasses atop her head after she parked her car in front of the rental building. Looking over at Randy, she flashed him her pearly white before reaching for the door handle. Randy's hand shot out as he leaned across the seat.

His bigger hand held hers, easing it off the handle. "You're trying to get rid of me," he said plainly. Maile's eyebrows furrowed, "what? No. I told you I'd get you your rental car today, and I am," she said as Randy raised an eyebrow at her sceptically.

"And then you intend to disappear and never speak to me again," he stated, releasing her hand and drawing it back over to his side of the car, trying not to let the hurt and disappointment show in his eyes or be worn by his expression.

Maile studied him; she could've sworn that all he had wanted from her was just one night. But now she was beginning to doubt her assumptions. Maybe he wasn't the extremely sexy and flirtatious player she had passed him off as.

As he stared into her eyes she saw a man that wanted to feel affection, to be held and cared for. Maile had experienced just how affectionate he could be the night before and she wondered if he was always like that, or if his night with her had been special; different.

Maile turned in her seat so she was no longer touching the door at all. His hand brushed hers and her brown eyes fell to his fingers which were slowly curling around hers. She lifted her gaze to meet his steely blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter as his other hand traced up her other arm and slid to the back of her neck.

RANDY surprised himself when he pulled her into him, kissing her forehead. He was letting her see such a vulnerable side of him. A side he had never even let John or Sam, his own wife, see. No one knew how fragile he really was on the inside, mentally and emotionally. He ached for someone who could compare to the way he felt.

He was beginning to think Maile was that person. The one who could sympathize with him, tell him it will all be okay, and he would believe it. If the words came from Maile's lips, he wouldn't second guess them. He saw himself in her, that person afraid to love but begging for the sensation of being adored by someone wholeheartedly.

Maile tilted her face up, kissing under his jaw. "That's what I was planning," she murmured, finally speaking, breaking the immaculate silence of self pondering and quiet empathizing.

Randy closed his eyes at the feel of her soft lips on his skin. Then her words struck him, he had read her correctly, it was a move out of his own play book. They were alike in so many ways, ways he was figuring out and finding constantly.

"But do you really see this," she motioned to herself and then him as she leaned back. His arm snaked out around her waist, pulling her back to him before she continued, "becoming anything more than what it is?" She asked, trying to ignore the prickling of her skin where Randy touched her.

"It can if you want it to be," he whispered in her ear, her brown eyes closed as she tried to clear her thoughts. But his sculpted body was pressed to hers, radiating a warmth that she was drawn to. Like a moth to a flame.

Randy marvelled at the smoothness of her cheek as his brushed hers. He felt her body tense as he trailed his fingers up her spine. He set his mind to it at that moment. He would win her over. He wasn't sure what he would do after he accomplished that. But he was certain that this wasn't going to be just a game to him.

He wanted her, more than he would ever like to admit. He turned his head as her eyes opened; catching his gaze they locked before their lips did passionately. Randy's hand curled into her silky dark locks as her hand held his muscular arms before they travelled around to his back.

He pressed her closer to him by the hand he still had on the small of her back. The heat grew between them, crackling like a fire as his lips parted from her for breath and instead of stopping, kissed his way down her neck, gently nipping the delicate and sensitive tanned skin, sucking and kissing over the afflicted areas.

Her nails dug into his tight black shirt before grabbing his face and pulling his lips back to hers. He grinned when he felt her move and press her hands into the fronts of his shoulders. She straddled his lap and pinned his shoulders to the back of the seat.

"Stop." She said, giving him a look that demanded he do so, or else. As much as he could move he held up his hands, "Okay, sorry," he said, not really meaning it. She rolled her big brown eyes at his tone of voice.

He went to lean forward to kiss her but the heels of her hands pressed him back and he smirked. "You're stronger than I thought," he commented. She smirked as well, "Hula," she replied and he raised an eyebrow. "It's not as easy as it looks," she said, opening the passenger door and then getting up off him. Randy frowned at the lack of her body pressed against his.

Sighing, he followed her, closing the car door behind him as she reached over and grabbed her purse. "Come on, the car's on me," she said as she walked through the automatic doors of the rental place. Randy followed her, grinning as he watched the view from behind.

"Stop staring at my ass Randal," she called without looking back at him. Chuckling deeply he finally followed her inside.


	14. Broke Da Mouth

**_So here's another update, and it's on time! yay! I only own Maile, that's it. And yes, this is a kinda filler chappy..so..yeah...lol_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are amazing! Thanks to Demi for beta-reading this, she is truly awesome!_**

**_umm...yeah, oh and the links are some Hawaiian comedy videos. One is a lesson in Pidgin. The other 2 are performances by the one, the only--Frank DeLima! I love him, grew up listening to his comedy, he is great. lol_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- the links are on Youtube..copy/paste them to it..i think that will work lol_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Links!_**

/watch?v=lXrZtCnB758&feature=related

/watch?v=N9nyzdT4p1E

/watch?v=pElrghmZPq8&feature=related

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions **_

_**Chapter 14- Broke Da Mouth**_

RANDY watched Maile as she plucked the stings of the ukulele expertly. "How did you learn to play?" he asked. She looked up at him, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder. "My uncle taught me when I was little. Playing the uke is a big thing in my family," she said.

Randy nodded, "like singing is?" he said, just guessing. She shrugged, "well, my family sings a lot but not everyone does. Only my uncle and I perform," she said, her brown eyes meeting his steely blues.

A smile curled her lips, "you wanna try?" she asked, motioning to the instrument in her hands. Randy raised his eyebrows, figuring it couldn't be that hard to play, he nodded. _It only has four strings_, he thought.

Maile tried to hide her smirk as he sat down on the stool she got off of. She pulled another stool up behind him and sat there as she situated the ukulele in his arms. "This finger strums, this one holds the neck, got it? It's just like a guitar, just smaller and sounds better," she said with a grin.

Randy had held a guitar a few times, strummed a little, but nothing notable. "Strum," Maile instructed, resting her chin on his shoulder. He did and he felt her cringe. "Okay, how about this," she moved his fingers on the neck, positioning them the way she wanted them.

"Hold down those fingers, now strum," she said and he did as told. The noise that graced him this time was much more pleasant than the first.

She continued on showing him for a half hour until she finally gave up and snatched the instrument from him and began playing softly with her expert fingers.

Randy grinned as she just took it away from him. He was able to tell he was no good, and he now knew, it was a lot harder than it looked.

"So, why music?" he asked and she looked up at him. "Huh?" she inquired. "Why music, why are you a singer instead of heading off to one of the other states and having a career?" he asked. She scoffed, "I don't know about you guys from the Mainland, but out here, it's all about family." She stated, as if that should answer his question.

Upon seeing his confused expression, Maile rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to leave my family and move off to one of the Mainland states, you crazy?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "I have everything I could ever need or want here, on this island. It's home." She stated firmly and Randy watched her.

He was suddenly reminded of his home. His wife and daughter back in St. Louis. He cringed inwardly at the thought of them and then what he was doing with Maile.

Never once did he think that his actions, in the long run would hurt Maile, or himself.

//

It was finally Sunday and today was the wedding Maile would be playing at. The past two days Maile and Randy had been inseparable. But neither of them dared to think of what would happen when Wednesday came, and he had to go home.

"Like my dress?" she asked as she came out in a halter-style sundress that was blue with white hibiscuses on it. Randy grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"You look sexy," he murmured against her neck and she shot him a look. "That's not what I was going for, but it'll have to work because I don't have time to change," she said as she grabbed his hand and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, picking up her purse and uke.

She set her stuff down gently in the backseat. Randy had gone with her the night before to her sound check and meeting with the couple that was getting married. That's when she asked Randy if he'd be her date, which he immediately agreed to. And now they were heading to the wedding.

The hours went by and Randy got to see real Hawaiian culture at its finest. There were hundreds of people there, and all the food at the reception was home cooked. It smelled delicious but Randy didn't even know how to pronounce half of the items on the table.

When Maile got to take a break she walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and led him to the buffet table. She took two plates, handing one to him. He followed her down the line and she served several different things and set them on his plate as well as hers.

They finally sat back down and Randy gazed curiously down at his full plate. Maile stopped her fork in midair and raised an eyebrow at him. "Try something, it's not gonna kill you. Ilene is over there watching, if you don't eat it, you'll offend her. And trust me Randy; you don't want to offend a Samoan." She said, joking, partially.

Randy gulped and then tore at a leafy, saucy piece of something. Maile giggled at his face, "it's a lau-lau, they're good. It's just leaves and pork inside," she said as she stabbed a forkful of her Kahlua pig. Randy tentatively cut it open and ate a piece. He chewed for a bit, looking unsure. But as the minutes past a grin broke out on his face and Maile laughed.

"Ono, right?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Mean delicious. It broke da mouth." She said and he just shook his head at her Hawaiian slang. "It's really good," he said and she smirked, "that's what I said."

"So...do we have any plans for tomorrow?" Randy asked after he had finished his plate. Maile leaned back in her seat, pushing her empty plate away, knowing she'd have to get back onstage soon.

Maile shook her head, "I have nothing planned, I have tomorrow off at the hotel. So, we can go sight-seeing if you want," she said. Randy nodded, "sounds good. I think they want you back up there," he said, jerking his head toward the stage.

Maile laughed, "Right, right. I'll be back soon," She stood up, pecked his lips and then headed back toward the stage.

Randy tried to control his quickening pulse, why did he react that way every time she kissed him or just touched him?


	15. Sunsets

_**Meh, it's a kinda short, non-eventful chapter..it just gets into the realization that pretty much nothing will come of them....right? **_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great. Thanks to Demi for beta-ing! i love you sis**_

_**I only own Maile...that's it...**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 15- Sunsets**_

MAILE didn't know what in Pele she was doing. It was so unlike her to be smiling and kissing and acting like she was young and in love. With a tourist no less. A tourist who would be leaving in three days. He'd disappear and there was no doubt in her mind that once he was gone, she'd be heartbroken.

She was setting herself up for failure, for heart break. There was no chance form the start that she and Randy could work out. Yet, she still did what she had, disregarding her conscience, which was telling her the right thing to do was leave.

But as she watched Randy standing in the water as the waves rushed up to greet his toned body, she felt no regret over her actions whatsoever. She'd never had so much fun with a person. No one had ever made her feel so happy and sexy. She could make the slightest of gestures, or wear the most normal outfit, and in seconds Randy was whispering in her ear how gorgeous she looked while his lips traced delicious patterns down the side of her neck.

She stood further up by a few feet, her toes curling into the cool sand as she watched the sun set past Randy's figure. He was staring at the same picturesque scene. The sun was dipping below the tireless waves, the sky hinting pinks and oranges, darkening the blues before they would all blend into darkness as the stars began to appear in the sky.

The ocean was peaceful, the waves gentle. The air was thick with humidity but wasn't uncomfortable. The clouds had begun to drift away as the sun sank lower down the stretch of sky.

Maile approached Randy slowly, stopping about a foot in front of him. She looked up at his face, seeing the setting sun reflected in his blue eyes.

Her eyes roved over him, taking in the way the setting sun cast shadows along his tanned skin. He looked beautiful, like a fallen angel.

RANDY turned his eyes to the island beauty standing beside him. She had turned her head, surveying the colors of the sky once more.

The suns dying rays danced across her skin beautifully, her dark hair lightening in and shining as it blew in the soft breeze.

The wind brought with it the salty tang of the ocean which Maile loved. She closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly as she enjoyed the sensation of the wind through her hair and the waves gently crashing against her legs.

Three days, only three more days. That's all Randy had left. He knew he had to make the best of them, imprint the memories of their time together into the depths of his mind. He could never forget this exotic woman that stood beside him in the ocean.

She opened her brown eyes and turned them to him, catching his adoring stare. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, looking back at the sun, her eyes trailing across the seemingly never-ending ocean. Randy nodded, following her gaze out across the great expanse of blue that was dappled with the sun's light.

"Gorgeous," he murmured. But his eyes were no longer on the ocean and Maile noticed. With a soft smile she looked back at him, turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Randy gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him as his kisses became more urgent.

He carried them up the beach back to their beach towel and laid Maile down gently.

It felt like they were the only two people in the world. Just them, lost in the setting rays of the sun, and the sound of crashing waves on a deserted shore. Their breathing was all that was heard beside the sounds of nature and it just seemed to match and blend in with their surroundings.

Toes curled and fingers interlocked before the two lay together peacefully under the dark sky, just enjoying the peace in each others arms.

Randy had never felt so at one with the world, there was no stress, no worries, no cares. Just Maile, she was all that mattered to him as she lay beside him, her back pressed to his chest, her hair tickling his face as they lay together, their sticky bodies touching wherever they could be.

He kissed her tan shoulder and leaned over to see a smile curling her light red lips. Her eyes were closed as Randy pulled the extra blanket she brought around them.

The just wanted to lie there for a while before heading to their separate beds. Maile wanted to enjoy the sensation of Randy's hand tracing up and down the side of her body, from hip to arm, for just a little while longer. She loved the tingling sensation his touch left on her skin.

Randy inhaled the scent lingering on her skin as he kissed the exposed skin of her neck, one of his arms curled around her waist, pressing against her stomach softly. Her hand covered his, tucking her fingers between his rougher ones with a contented sigh.

He saw her jaw move and heard a small yawn escape her. "You tired?" he asked softly and she just nodded once before turning onto her back to look up at him. Her fingers brushed against his cheek, down his neck, along his shoulder and arm, until she interlocked their fingers once more.

The sadness in her eyes worried him and he knew what she was thinking about. Three days and these feelings, what they were doing, would be over. In a week, they'd be forgotten. Their brief union would be nothing more than a speck in their memories.

It may have been the greatest week of Randy's life. But it wasn't Randy's life. He couldn't stay, he had a job, a family, a real life outside of this exotic dream he called a vacation.

He was going to have to return to it eventually. But at that moment, he laid back and stared at the rising moon, determined not to let their time limit ruin what time they did have.

He was falling in love with this exotic dream.


	16. Addicted

_**This chappy is a few days late, but oh well. Here it is, right? So, NOTE: There are only FOUR chapters left after this one..so, it'll end on 20 chapters. TADAA! So...stayed tuned, eh? **_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are absolutely wonderful! BIG THANKS to my e-sis Demi for beta-reading this sooooo quickly! you're awesome girly!**_

_**umm, i only own Maile, that's it! **_

_**sorry for the cliffy...lol**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

* * *

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 16- Addicted**_

MAILE sighed as she rolled over onto her side, staring at the sun filtering in the through the window. She found it strange that the curtains were drawn back. She chewed her lip, not moving an inch further, feeling exhausted form the night previous with Randy.

"You awake beautiful?" Randy's voice asked as he leaned over her, kneeling on the bed slightly. "No," she muttered, hiding her face in the pillow, not wanting to acknowledge the date or time.

It was upon them, the end of their little fling. It was Wednesday morning and in a few short hours he'd be boarding a plane back to the States. Where he would continue on with his life and forget all about her.

She was only beginning to comprehend why him leaving hurt so much. But she wouldn't allow herself to actually think the words, or the reason. She couldn't mentally accept it, the acceptance would just make everything harder and more horrible for her when he was gone and she was left alone.

She let out a shallow huff as he rubbed his hand down her bare back that was exposed by the sheet that was bunched around her waist. He couldn't help but grin as he took in the tan expanse of skin that was unmarked and flawless by even the slightest of scars or tattoos. She looked so pure.

RANDY knew first hand she was the farthest thing from pure. She was wild and beautiful, and completely irresistible and uncontrollable. She was a raw element that couldn't be tamed or kept chained away. Maile was the complete opposite of his wife.

His wife.

Randy hadn't spoken to Sam in days, since he left their home actually. He didn't even feel guilty that he had cheated on her, he never had before. But Maile, this affair, was so satisfying compared to all the others. Maile actually meant something; she had an effect on his heart.

He had barely admitted it to himself yet, but now would be as good a time as ever. Randy knew his feelings for Maile consisted of something more than just lust or attraction. He was drawn to her, not just in a sexual way, in a way that made his heart warm. When she walked into a room, she was the only thing he saw. When she touched him, it drove him wild and made him crave more. He had never been so addicted to something before, like he was addicted to Maile's affection.

He watched her with a gentle gaze as she refused to roll over and meet his gaze. He leaned closer to her, "c'mon Maile," he whispered in her ear, resting a hand on her back, feeling her shiver slightly. He wondered if she shivered because of the bareness of her body, or because he had touched her.

She sat up, pulling up and tucking the sheet around her. "Let me just...go take a shower," she said, not meeting his gaze and talking in mumbles. Randy sighed as she disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

He ran a hand over his face, thinking over what he was about to do. Was Maile worth the trouble it would cause? He looked up when he heard the lock click on the bathroom door and he knew Maile need a few minutes of space.

With a deep breath, Randy dug into his bag, pulling out his cell phone. He slid open the glass door that led out onto his balcony as he dialled his wife's familiar number and waited as it rang, and rang. He knew Sam was ignoring him before it even went to the recording. With a frustrated sigh he left a quick message on their home answering machine before hanging up and gripping the balcony railing in his hands.

He stared out at the ocean; his hotel room had a beautiful view of the crystal clear blue ocean. You could see the coral reef from up on his floor. There was a humid breeze blowing, palm trees swaying, people were specks along the beach along with their colorful umbrellas.

Randy could see why Maile didn't want to leave this place. It was an ideal home, care free, beautiful, and small. You couldn't get very lost there.

He turned when he heard the bathroom door open; he hadn't realized how long he had been standing out there on the balcony. He watched as Maile tucked a strand of her dark, damp hair behind her ear before stepping out onto the balcony with him, wearing a tank top and black shorts.

"Morning," she said quietly, placing her hands on the railing, standing as Randy had moments before. He resumed his position and they both stared at the restless ocean as its waves lapped at the shore, its reach varying ever second.

Tell her.

Randy blinked and he knew his brain was right, his instincts were telling her to just come out with it. If she knew, she wouldn't have that solemn and melancholy look on her face.

He turned, pivoting slightly on his foot so his body faced hers, but she continued to stare out at the endless blue. "I extended my stay," he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from wavering as he waited for her to react in some way.

He let a smile tilt his lips as he watched her body relax slowly before she turned her neck to look at him, her smile practically glowing as she reached out and linked their hands, pulling him to her. He stepped behind her as she connected both of their hands. He held her closely to him. "Why?" she asked, "don't you have a job to return to?" she asked, tilting her head to look over her shoulder at him.

He shrugged, "I called my boss and he can spare me two more days," Randy explained and she just nodded, realizing her relief was only short lived. He would be leaving Friday then, _such a big difference_, she thought bitterly but decided not to dwell on it. At least she got two more days.

"I just couldn't leave you yet," Randy whispered in her ear, causing her to smile as she looked away, back at the sun glistening off the sparkling water. She felt him turn her, and then she was facing him, her hands instinctively resting on his broad, muscular chest. She leaned her back against the railing as he placed a hand on either side of her, upon the black iron.

She watched as he took a breath. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I didn't know how, but today, I think I have found the right words to say it."

Maile stared into Randy's steel blue eyes, her breath catching her throat as his soft gaze engulfed her in a frazzling warmth.

"I think I'm in love with you."


	17. Confessions and Things Hidden

_**Okay, so this chapter has not been beta read. I apologize. There are only three chapters left, i hope you enjoy them!**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! _**

**_I only own Maile. That's it!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_REVISED: 5/23/10; Sorry for all the mistakes! Now hopefully they're all fixed! :)_**

_**

* * *

**_

Tropical Distractions

_**Chapter 17- Confessions and Things Hidden**_

MAILE blinked as she stared at Randy, playing over the seven words he had just stated.

He thought he was in love with her? The Hawaii Native's head was spinning, her mind reeling. She never once thought that he would admit his feelings to her, if he ever had any.

Pressing her lips together she looked at the floor, running a hand through her thick, dark hair. "W-what are you saying?" she asked, her voice faltering and failing her, her controlled and calm demeanor was falling, her walls crumbling as he gently pried them down. He wanted her to let go, he wanted in.

She was just about to let him. Then he went and said that and she was scared once more, but her walls were already weakened and she couldn't build them back up quick enough. Not with him standing there, his blue eyes piercing her as he waited for some confirmation from her that she returned his feelings.

He frowned, her question obviously not the reply he had been looking for. She quickly continued on before he could storm out of the room, feeling brokenhearted and rejected. "Those are the right words for that? You were having a hard time figuring those seven words out?" she asked in slight disbelief, trying to laugh but it came out dry and cracked.

Randy's body was still only centimeters from hers and he slowly leaned forward, pressing his forehead to her's. "Fine then." Randy took a deep breath, realizing that she hadn't rejected him and that she had gone over the words in her head.

"At first I thought this was only a fling for my vacation. But then, we talked and I got to know you and I just...You make it so easy for people to like you, you're beautiful, you're a goddess. I just...sometime during the past week, I fell in love with you." There, he'd said it, he'd said the three words.

"I love you," he said it again, just to finalize it before he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands smoothed against the sides of his neck and after a few moments she pulled away. "I fell in love with you the morning after we had sex the first time," she whispered huskily in his ear, causing Randy to groan involuntarily.

His fingers wound through her hair as he brought her lips back to his, claiming them as his other hand rested on her hip. Her hands explored his chest and lower muscles, not leaving a inch of his tan skin untouched.

RANDY lifted Maile up, gripping the backs of her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he turned, carrying her back into the hotel room, off the balcony. He laid her down on the bed gently, rolling her tank top up her toned stomach and then pulling it over her head, kissing the skin that he revealed.

Moaning softly, Maile pushed Randy back, her hands reached down, unbuttoning his shorts quickly and pushing them down his hips.

"Someone's in a hurry," Randy chuckled into her ear lowly as he pressed her down into the bed. Her eyes met his, "just shut up," she muttered, wrapping her arm tightly around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers roughly.

//*//*//*//

MAILE smiled as she rolled over, her hands finding Randy's body and wrapped around him without opening her eyes. Randy made a small noise of content as he pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her. She felt Randy press his lips to her forehead.

The next time Maile was roused out of her sleeping state, it was because Randy was moving. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice muffled by sleep. Randy chuckled in his deep voice, leaning down to kiss her forehead again, "to shower." He answered and she felt his lips curl against her skin. "Oh," she muttered, closing her eyes again, "resume," she told him and Randy just smiled as he got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Moments later, Maile heard the water start up and she tried to fall back asleep.

A constant ringing kept her from that, "what the f--" she tailed off as she crawled across the bed, seeing Randy's phone lit up on the bedside table. He was in the bathroom, the shower running, he couldn't hear the ringing.

Shrugging, Maile picked up the phone and pressed the 'send' button. "Hello?" she answered. _"Uh, who is this?" _a feminine voice asked.

"Who is this?" Maile countered. _"This is Sam. Did I call the wrong number? I'm looking for Randy, my husband." _Maile's jaw dropped, this woman had to be kidding, she had to be one of those ringrats Randy had told her about, they were like groupies who followed them around everywhere, throwing themselves at the wrestlers.

Deciding to play a game of her own with the ring rat, Maile smirked but kept her voice clueless. "Oh, well, this is the concierge at the Ihilani Resort. The owner of this phone left it on one of the tables in the cafe and hasn't come to claim it." She informed, coming up with the lie easily as dread settled into the pit of her stomach.

"_When did you find his phone?" _The woman asked, sounding annoyed. "Just a few hours ago," Maile answered, placing a smile into her voice. _"Oh well. I guess I'll try him later then, hopefully he notices he left it soon. Goodbye." _And with that the nagging woman hung up.

Maile stared down at the phone, blinking and just staring, not comprehending what she had just heard and observed.

_She said she was his wife? But Randy wasn't married, was he? He never said anything about him being married. Maybe he's getting divorced, or she's his crazy ex or something. She sure sounded like she could be._

But in the back of Maile's mind, she knew, _she knew_ that there was a hidden truth. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she felt her mind putting together are the puzzle pieces or the missing random facts. She was just some fling he was having on vacation? She was something that she had sworn she'd never be to a man, a toy, a hobby, a two-bit distraction.

She'd let herself believe his affections were true, believed just hours before when he told her he loved her. No, he didn't, he couldn't. He was probably married. But there was only one way she could find out for sure, without any lies or distractions.

She had to do her research.


	18. The Lying Game

_**This chapter is kinda short compared to the more recent chappies..but i liked where i ended it and couldn't think of anything more to add in..so..hopefully y'all like it! **_

**_Only 2 MORE CHAPTERS!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great._**

**_This chappy as has not been beta read, i apologize for any mistakes. I went back and revised the last chapter..._**

**_I only own Maile and Jeanine...that's it!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_**Chapter 18- The Lying Game**_

MAILE threw her purse into the passenger seat as she slid into her car, jamming the keys into the ignition and turned, hearing the engine of her mustang purr to life. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and reached for her sunglasses that were in the middle compartment. Placing them on her face she peeled out of the parking space in front of the resort and turned onto one of the main streets of Honolulu.

With one hand on the wheel and the other constantly running through her hair, she drove back to her home as quickly as legally possible. Whipping into her driveway she flung open her car door, not sure why her conscience was telling her to get so nervous and worried. Her palms were sweaty, the back of her neck hot, her breathing bated as if she had been running a mile.

Opening her front door, she slammed it shut behind her, glad that Jeanine was working for the day. Slipping off her sandals and throwing her keys onto the kitchen counter she walked down the bright hallways of her home and turned into her bedroom.

She sat down at the wooden desk, her wheeled chair sliding with the addition of her weight. She ignored the slight movement and flicked open her laptop, pressing the power button with a manicured nail. Her foot tapped impatiently against the floor as she waited for the device to boot up.

She ran a hand over her face, just then realizing she had never taken her sunglasses off. Pushing them onto the top of her head, she looked back at the computer screen and let out a breath seeing that it had finished loading. Scrolling the arrow over to the internet icon she waited for the new screen to pop up.

She paused before typing something into the Google search box. She took a deep breath before typing _Randal Keith Orton. _

She scrolled through the first few websites that showed up on the results page and then decided to go with his Wikipedia page.

"St. Louis, Missouri, eh," she muttered to herself, that was something he hadn't told her. "He looks good for thirty," she muttered to herself upon reading his age. He was a third generation WWE Superstar, a wrestler. That was a truth he had told. A champion in the company, having gained himself a lot of respect.

She read through his accomplishments and history in the company, not really caring, just relishing in knowing more about him and thankful that all of it seemed to be what he had told her. No lies so far.

So far.

She stopped scrolling when she came to the section labeled _Personal Life_. She sucked in a breath, swallowing before scrolling down a bit more.

_In November 2005, Orton announced his engagement to his girlfriend Samantha Speno. They married on September 21, 2007. In December 2007, Orton announced that he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Orton and his wife welcomed Alanna Marie Orton on July 12, 2008._

//

RANDY dropped the towel he had been using to wipe his face with and stepped out of the bathroom. He glanced around, looking for Maile and not seeing her anywhere. His heart sped up in worry as he pulled the blinds back and saw that the balcony too was empty.

Running a hand over his face he looked around the room, wishing to find some trace or clue as to where she had gone. That's when his eyes fell on the small white piece of paper on the desk. An easy smile curved his lips as he picked up the note Maile had obviously left.

_Had to gone run some errands. Sorry for leaving. I'll be back in the morning. Love, Maile_

He set the not back down, trying to figure out what he should do for the rest of the day.

//

MAILE didn't know how many times she sat there and reread that one paragraph. Her heart was rattling crazily against her ribs, threatening to crack and shatter into pieces.

He was married.

He had a daughter who wasn't even two years old yet.

He was in Hawaii with her, for what reason?

She should've known, she was just some game. He took pleasure in toying with women's emotions. Maile had let him take a hold of heart and now he was going to squeeze it and just keep increasing the pressure and pain until it burst.

And then he'd leave Maile heartbroken on this godforsaken island where she will forever be alone.

The woman on the phone earlier had been telling the truth, she was his wife, she was looking for him. He probably hadn't spoken to her for the past week.

He left his daughter for a whole week, to go fuck around with some stranger out of state.

Maile felt disgusted, with herself, with Randy, with his lifestyle, with her gullibility.

He had used her for his own personal pleasure and gain, he loved playing this game, it was what he was good at.

But this time, Maile wouldn't be a woman who was easily conquered. She wouldn't be like all of his other mistresses.

She brushed away the few stray tears that had fallen, she wouldn't be heartbroken over such a spineless, gutless, piece of shit man.

Randy wasn't going to win, he wasn't going to get to break her heart. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of returning home to a fine and dandy life. He wouldn't be able to go on home to his wife.

If he planned on ruining Maile's heart and life, she planned on ruining his.


	19. It's All Over

_**So this is kinda the 'falling action' chapter of the fic...with the 'catastrophe' ending as well. Um...i think after you read this you'll understand why i'm kinda classifying this fic as a 'tragedy' like Romeo & Juliet is. But, not that dramatic, ya know? anywhoo...The next chapter is the final one, it will be the epilogue which i have already written out. It pretty much is just going to set up for the sequel.**_

**_Speaking of sequels, if you wanna see the Tropical Distractions sequel (Starting All Over Again) posted ASAP-Go vote on my poll!_**

**_Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are just amazing! I love y'all! _**

**_This chappy has not been beta read, so i apologize for any mistakes. I will most likely revise it later!_**

**_I only own Maile..that's it!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

Tropical Distractions

_**Chapter 19- It's All Over**_

MAILE had the hardest time trying to stay calm as she sat in her car in front of the hotel, debating on whether she should go up and get him or call him and tell him to come down to her.

With a sigh, she opened her car door and slid out, pushing her sunglasses atop her head as she locked the car before heading into the hotel. She sent a smile Jeanine's way and the brunette woman smiled and waved at her long time friend.

Maile walked on, getting into an elevator alone she pressed the number for Randy's floor and waited as the doors closed and the contraption rose through the stories of the building. She tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and stop her palms from gathering moisture, but she just couldn't. She was nervous, she was furious, and she was broken.

Shuffling around in her purse she stood in front of his hotel room door. She finally found his extra room key and slid it into the slot, unlocking the door. She blinked, seeing Randy asleep still. Running a hand through her hair her eyes moved to his suitcase.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them onto the end of the bed. She then began to shuffle around loudly in the room as she collected his things together, folding his clothes and shoving them inside his suitcase. With each item packed away she got angrier and angrier until she was visibly shaking and the tears where rising.

The noise woke Randy, who groggily lifted his head and stared wide-eyed at Maile's back as he watched her throw his toiletries into his bag, not even bothering to put them in specific pouches.

She hadn't even noticed he was up until he spoke and moved. "Maile? What are you doing?" He asked, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. "Randy. How old are you?" The icy tone to her voice stopped his hand midway and it fell to his side as he tilted his head in confusion.

_Lie_. That was his impulse and he went with it, "twenty-five," he lied easily, the words slipping out of his mouth, not realizing how much Maile knew. He saw her back tense before she ran a hand through her thick hair, pushing it away from her face before her body shook once more.

Roughly, she zipped up his suitcase as Randy cautiously pulled on the pair of jeans on the end of the bed, followed by the t-shirt. He turned back to Maile, but wasn't greeted with what he had expected. His cheek stung where her palm had connected with it.

"How dare you lie to me. About your age, why would you lie about something that fucking simple?" she asked as his eyes widened and he looked back at her.

That's when he saw it.

She knew.

"Look Maile, just calm down, I-" she cut him off, pushing him aside as threw her purse's contents onto the bed. Papers fluttered down, as well as printed pictures. She looked back at him, her chest heaving.

"This is what you've been lying about. Your _life_." She motioned to the mess on the bed and he approached it slowly, picking up the nearest picture. It was of Alanna on her first birthday. He looked back at Maile.

"You have a fucking wife and a daughter! How could you do this to them? Huh, how could you be so careless! If you're going to do this to Sam, why did you get fucking married," She picked up a stack of pictures and threw them at him.

In a flurry of paper Randy stared at Maile, her tear-streaked face, red, puffy eyes. "You shouldn't be here. You should never have come here," she muttered the two sentences over and over again as she picked up the stacks of paper and then pushed them into his hands. He gripped them as he watched her.

She picked up his suitcase and kicked it out, offering him the handle roughly. He took it in one hand and she threw open the door, taking his key card from his wallet before storming out of the room, leaving behind an icy void of silence between herself and Randy as they walked to the elevators.

Through the lobby she ignored the stares she received due to the tears that were running down her cheeks. Randy followed her to her car where he stopped in his tracks as she got into the driver's side. She stopped, but didn't look up. "Get. In. The. Car." She punctuated each word but Randy shook his head, attracting her gaze.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" he said, throwing his arms out, holding the stack of papers tightly still. "What's going on is that now I know the truth," she said, her eyes finally meeting his. "Now get in the fucking car," she said, her expression how much she loathed him at that very moment.

The expression struck him and mechanically he got into the passenger seat and zoned out as she drove. She parked her car and Randy didn't know how much time had passed during the drive. Neither one had spoken, they had just stared. "Get out." she said, unlocking the doors. Randy finally broke out of his trance and looked at the large building she was parked in front of.

The airport.

"Maile, talk to me. Tell me what is going on in your head," he begged. Maile's hands clenched around the steering wheel. "You lied. You lied, you lied, you fucking lied!" she yelled, pounding the steering wheel with a tight fist before looking back at him.

"I want you out of my life, I never want to see you again! I want you gone. I see what you were trying to do all along now. You were fucking with my mind, making me believe you loved me when all you wanted was a good fuck on your vacation from your wife and kid." She spat at him.

"Well, you know what, I never really loved you. I was using you to." She paused and glared at him.

"Now get out of my car and get the fuck out of my life," she said in a deathly steady voice.

Randy blinked, shaking his head vigorously. "No Maile, I really do love you. It wasn't an act and it sure as hell wasn't a game to me." He reached out to her but instead she opened her car door and got out, reaching into the back seat for his suitcase and throwing it onto the pavement before looking back at him. "You don't get it, do you? I don't believe a fucking word you say anymore because you've been lying to me this whole time. Not but a half hour ago you lied about your fucking age!" she threw her hands out as he got out of the car and they stood in front of each other.

His shoulders rose and fell with his breaths as she glared into his crystal blue eyes, not backing down, not fearing that he would hurt her. She was just pissed, plain and simple. She wanted this _thing _to be over and done with. She wanted him to leave so she could drive home, curl up in her bed, and cry herself silly for being so stupid as to fall for such a prick.

She wouldn't deny it to herself, her emotions and feelings for Randy were real. But she couldn't let him know that, it would just please this sadistic man all the more. No, she had to act like an impenetrable wall that was really just a bitch of a woman.

"Go," she pointed to the doors of the airport. "I don't need you, I don't need your shit, or your lies," she kicked his suitcase toward him, ignoring the throbbing pain the outburst ignited in her foot. Randy stared at her after she had moved away to kick his bag of possessions. He just stared at her as she fumed and continued yelling.

He didn't hear a word of it. Reaching out, he knew he had to make her believe him, he gripped her arms tightly and brought her to him, smashing his lips to her in a ferocious kiss that shook her world for a few brief moments. She pushed, she struggled, and gave in.

When he let her go, he was surprised by the slap he received. He thought he had done it, thought he had won her over once more. He was wrong, he knew it now.

He had lied to her and consequently broken her heart. He never meant to. She started off as a one night stand, a good fuck, someone he'd never see again in his lifetime. Then she became something more. Something that he needed to get up in the morning, someone he could see himself having a future with, a woman that complimented him perfectly that was made for him.

And he had broken her heart by lying to her. Of all the things that he could've done wrong, he lied and she found him out.

Now where did that leave him with his dream woman?

It left him being hated by Maile. Closing his eyes, he knew if he could do one thing right by Maile, it would be to give her what she truly wanted.

He bent down and picked up his suitcase, pulling out the handle. His eyes never left Maile, who watched him, her chest heaving as tears streamed down her face.

He made a mistake in hurting her, she was probably the best thing that could've ever happened to him on this damn island. And he had gone and fucked it up.

He began to turn and froze, "Maile," he said her name, so softly, so gently, that she paid attention, responding with an almost inaudible, "yeah." He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," he then turned away from her and walked toward the airport entrance.

"I love you, I really truly do." But she'd never hear those seven words because the tropical breeze carried them off and away from her.

Randy was giving Maile what she wanted, if only to make her happy. Because when you love someone, all you truly want is for them to be happy. Randy just hoped he could find a way to be happy without Maile.

And so, Randy's tropical distractions, as it started off, was left behind as he boarded his flight back to the states, back to his job, back to his life. He could never escape from it.

He liked to think that he saw Maile through the airplane window, watching as if she knew which plane he was on. But that was just kidding himself. She probably had already gotten into her car and sped off, flying down the empty road to the beach, running into the ocean, jeans and all, where she felt she belonged.

Or maybe she was sitting on her roof, her ukulele handy, her fingers plucking the strings, creating a beautiful lullaby that would heal both of their broken hearts.

He would always wonder how he could've changed things, how things could've turned out better. He came to the conclusion that the only way things would've ended well would have been if he never went to Hawaii, if he had never gone looking for some tropical distractions.


	20. A Mother

_**So this is it, the final chapter of Tropical Distractions. Yes, i know it is extremely short, but it is an epilogue. Also, i stated in the last chappy that the main reseason for this chappy to be posted is so that it can set up for the sequel! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this fic. You guys are absolutely amazing and I appreciate all the love you have sent me! _**

**_I only own Maile, Jeanine and Ikaika... I would like to thank Demi for beta-reading this fic! she is truly an awesome e-sister! thank you hun!_**

**_Just fyi for readers who also follow along with my other fics, I will probably not be posting anything until mid-June after today, due to my hectic/busy schedule! I'm sorry!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tropical Distractions**_

_Chapter 20- Epilogue; A Mother_

MAILE contemplated her actions as she drummed her fingers on the wooden table top.

Sitting in her brightly painted kitchen didn't cheer up her mood one bit, she still felt hollow.

She still felt filled with anger, regret and self-loathing.

None of that seemed to be changing soon. So with a 'to hell with it' she picked up her house phone. Lucky for her, after she had ended the call with Randy's wife, she had scribbled down the number along her arm, certain it might just come in handy in the near future.

Oh, how it had.

"Hello?" The woman's voice answered. "Hi, is this Samantha Orton?" Maile asked, keeping her voice neutral and polite. "Um, yes this is. May I ask who's calling?" Sam asked, glancing around her house, just precautionary.

"I'm Maile Na'auao, I live in Honolulu, Hawaii. I just wanted to let you know that your husband has been cheating on you for month's now. Not only with me, I'm certain there's others." Maile paused, sucking in a breath and urging herself onward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was married. He...there was no ring, I didn't know. I feel horrible that I did what I did now and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive _me_. You don't deserve to be treated that way, to be disregarded. I—I hope your daughter is well, too," Maile stuttered over her words.

"W-wha...What did you say your name was again?" Sam asked. "Maile Na'auao," Maile replied without hesitation. Sam swallowed, "thank you Maile...for having the guts to call me and tell me my husband has been cheating on me. I hate to say I knew and make myself look like I was trying to be oblivious to his tendencies and ignore it, but I did have a feeling he was." the woman paused.

"I'm glad I now have that confirmation. Thank you," she ended with a nod to herself. "You're welcome. Um...goodbye," Maile said uncertainly. "Goodbye." And with that the two woman hung up.

Maile set the phone down, working her jaw. It had been two months since Randy left, she hadn't worked up the courage to call Randy's wife. Every time she tried to, her stomach would turn over in disgust.

She ran a hand through her hair. Her affair with Randy had brought one good thing to her life, despite all the badness and heartbreak.

He made her realize that she wanted to fall in love, that she wanted to get married. And most importantly, that she wanted to be a mother. She felt so horrible for Randy's daughter and she knew she never wanted the father of her children to be like that. She wanted him to be great, loving, understanding, disciplinary when need be.

Most importantly, she wanted him to be an active participant in the child's life.

She wanted kids, she wanted one so badly.

But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months, she realized finding the father of her future children was easier said than done and she could only come to one conclusion.

She got up out of her chair, looking around at the house she now lived in alone. Jeanine had moved into Ikaika's place about two weeks back and now Maile lived alone.

She walked into Jeanine's old bedroom, trying to imagine it as a nursery. Then, she padded down the hallway to her room, opening up her laptop and turning it on.

The thought of having a baby excited and scared her at the same time and she knew it was what she truly wanted out of her life.

She was going to be a mother. She wanted to be a mother.


End file.
